


Unhappy Ending

by charmingmalfoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Dean Winchester, Fluff, Season 3 Finale, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmingmalfoy/pseuds/charmingmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los dos últimos días de Dean no fueron para nada lo que ella esperaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unhappy Ending

Ese cabello hasta la cintura. Las pecas bajo esos ojos verdes. Esos shorts de mezclilla que ella solía usar cuando no estaban cazando, en conjunto con sus blusas a cuadros y, a veces, las de él.

Sam Winchester observaba a su hermana mayor mientras ella dormía cómodamente en uno de los sillones de la sala. Se sentía extraño haciéndolo, era raro, digo ¿quién observa a alguien dormir solo porque gusta de hacerlo? Si mal no recuerdo, solo Edward Cullen.

Sam se levantó de su silla y cerró el libro que estaba leyendo, pero lo hizo con tanta fuerza que despertó a Dean. La rubia abrió los ojos y se levantó del sillón con rapidez.  
—¿Estás bien?— preguntó el castaño al ver a su hermana colocando sus dedos índices sobre sus sienes.  
—Sí, sí— se limitó a responder ella —¿Encontraste algo interesante?  
—No todavía… ya faltan dos días y no tenemos nada, Dean.  
—Ya lo sé. Sam… Estoy cansada de tratar de solucionar algo que no puede ser solucionado. Mejor vayamos por unas hamburguesas y…  
—No— El menor la interrumpió cuando ella estuvo a punto de terminar su frase —No puedes darte por vencida, Dee y menos en este momento.  
—Sé que estás preocupado, pero lo único que te pido es que me ayudes a pasar mis últimos días de la mejor manera— Sam suspiró pesadamente y asintió. A pesar de ello, no estaba de acuerdo con la petición de su hermana. No estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir así de fácil. Si ella no iba a luchar por su vida, él lo haría en su lugar.

El día terminó demasiado rápido. Cuando Sam se dio cuenta, ya era medianoche, el cielo estaba oscuro y no se veían estrellas; Dean había pasado toda la noche sentada en su cama, con la cara apoyada sobre sus manos y sus codos sobre sus rodillas. Su hermano menor tocó la puerta de la habitación con suavidad, no esperó respuesta y simplemente entró y se sentó en la cama a un lado de su hermana. Ella se limitó a levantar la cabeza y retirarse el cabello de la cara con un movimiento delicado que solía hacer muy seguido. El castaño la observó con cuidado, grabando en su mente cada cuadro porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía que no volvería a hacerlo jamás.  
—Dee…— murmuró acercándose unos centímetros a la rubia, ella lo miró. Sam no podía descifrar qué era eso que decían los ojos verdes de Dean.  
—Por favor no digas nada, Sammy. — él se estremeció cuando la escuchó pronunciar su nombre. Era la primera vez que lo hacía de esa manera, tan triste y seria, algo tan diferente a ella. No se atrevió a abrazarla, pues temía que lo rechazara. Ambos se levantaron y estuvieron unos minutos sin separar la vista uno del otro. Nuevamente, Sam temía actuar, no quería que Dean se enojara, o que se incomodara. Vaciló un poco, pero al final decidió que era hora de decir lo que sentía. Se inclinó hacia el frente, doblando su espalda, pues Dean era más pequeña que él, y la besó. Ella correspondió a su beso, aferrándose a Sam, tomando con fuerza y desesperación su camisa. Él se resistió a volver el beso más profundo pues sentía que iba a lastimarla. Ahogó el deseo de llorar y cerró los ojos lo más fuerte que pudo hasta un dolor de cabeza provocó que se separara. Cayó de rodillas en el piso junto con su hermana y ella lo sostuvo en sus brazos mientras él hundía su cabeza en su cuello y aspiraba el olor de su cabello.  
—Sammy…— susurró Dean y el castaño no respondió, simplemente se levantó, separándose de ella con brusquedad. Salió de la habitación y dejó a la rubia sola sintiendo que su orgullo estaba por el suelo.

Ninguno de los dos pudo dormir esa noche; Sam daba vueltas en su cama intentando conciliar el sueño, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos, una imagen de Dean se dibujaba en su mente. Dean continuaba sentada en su cama, observando la lámpara que había tirado y los vidrios rotos del foco que ésta tenía. Su mano sangraba porque se había cortado con el vidrio y se limitó a derramar la cerveza que tenía sobre la herida.  
Eran las 5 a.m. los hermanos estaban muy callados. Bobby les había sugerido que se quedaran en el bunker, pero Dean se negó. Tenían un caso cerca.  
—Escúchame bien, Sam, voy ayudar a esas personas, aunque sea lo último que haga— Dean cerró la puerta del Impala con fuerza y su hermano la siguió. Condujeron hasta un pueblo cerca así que no tardaron mucho. Sin embargo, cada minuto parecía ir más rápido para ambos.  
Dean estaba haciendo un círculo de sal alrededor de una mujer de cabello negro quien había hecho un trato para que el hombre de sus sueños se enamorara de ella.  
—Mientras no salgas del círculo, todo estará bien— murmuró Sam más para Dean –que ya estaba entrando al círculo de sal también- que para la otra mujer.

En las puertas del estudio en el que se encontraban, la pelinegra podía escuchar algo arañando la puerta. Los cancerberos estaban cerca. Dichas bestias rompieron la madera de la puerta y se acercaron al círculo de sal, ambas mujeres podían sentir su aliento caliente y que apestaba a muerto, y a algo quemado. Después de lo que parecieron horas para Dean, pero que realmente habían sido tan solo unos segundos, pudieron romper el círculo y ambas corrieron, tratando de huir de su destino, a pesar de que la rubia sabía que pasaría tarde o temprano. Sam no podía hacer más que gritar el nombre de su hermana mayor. Otro perro había buscado entrar por la ventana, y lo había logrado, golpeando al castaño en la espalada y dejándolo en el piso unos momentos.  
Uno de los perros se apresuró a ir hacia Dean y clavó sus garras en su pierna, por lo que ella retrocedió, quejándose del dolor y chocó con un escritorio que estaba a sus espaldas. Sam escuchaba los gritos de la rubia mientras los animales le hacían heridas profundas, que serían imposibles de curar, si ella lograba salir de eso. Ella se desangraba y el menor de los hermanos estaba paralizado por el miedo, con dificultad se levantó y se acercó a Dean después de que ella había dejado de gritar con agonía. En un parpadeo, los perros se habían ido.  
—¡Dean!— exclamó el castaño al verla en el piso, cubierta de sangre. Su blusa estaba hecha trizas, su cabello estaba teñido de rojo y sus ojos verdes miraban hacia la nada. Sam la levantó, después de ponerse de rodillas a un lado de su cuerpo. La sostuvo muy cerca de él, ignorando por completo el hecho de que él estaba llenándose de sangre también.  
Es difícil explicar todo lo que Sam sentía en ese momento. Sentía miedo, desesperación, tristeza, coraje, dolor. No solo había perdido a su hermana mayor, sino que había perdido una parte de él.  
Por más que él intentaba negar y reprimir todo lo que sentía por Dean, por más que se repetía una, y otra, y otra vez que no era correcto, era inevitable que pasara. Tanto tiempo juntos, los mejores y peores momentos, las bromas, las peleas, habían encendido algo. Tarde o temprano uno de los dos iba a enamorarse. El pequeño Sammy cayó por Dean y se dio cuenta de ello muy tarde. Estaba decidido a decírselo, pero era demasiada presión. Ahora que la tenía en sus brazos era más difícil, ella no lo escucharía y no respondería.  
Con su camisa le limpió la sangre que tenía en el rostro y le dio un beso que ella nunca correspondió.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... bueno, este es el primer trabajo con el que estoy satisfecha y pues, espero que les agrade.


End file.
